Worlds Collide
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: What if Simba had been the cub that Elphaba rescued during Life Sciences? What if she fled to the Pridelands after 'Defying Gravity' and was carrying Glinda's child? How would Oz change?
1. Worlds Collide

_Worlds Collide_

_What if Simba had been the cub that Elphaba rescued during Life Sciences?_

_Elphaba's POV_

"Fiyero, wait," I found myself saying suddenly.

"What is it, Elphaba?" he demanded. "I've got to get this lion cub safety."

"I know," I began. "Let me do it."

"Why?" he demanded.

"Because there's something special about this cub and I have to know what it is," I said, quickly.

I took the cage from Fiyero and gently carried it into the woods.

"Hey there, little guy," I began. "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to get you out of here."

I unlatched the cage and the lion cub emerged and whispered, "I'm Simba."

"Hello, Simba," I said, smiling at the young cub. "Go home," I encouraged.

"I have no home now," he said, starting to cry.

I picked him up and held him gently.

"I—I killed my father," he said, shaking.

"Who told you that?" I demanded.

"Uncle Scar," he admitted.

I tilted his face upwards and said, "Simba, my name is Elphaba. Let me tell you something my friend, Galinda told me. That may be your secret, Simba, but that doesn't make it true."

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded and I said, "Go where you are safe. Perhaps we'll meet again."

"I hope so, Elphaba. And thank you," he added, running off into the distance—towards the west.

"So do I, Simba, and under pleasanter circumstances, as well," I whispered, watching the young lion cub escape to safety.


	2. Worlds Collide 2

I hurried back to Shiz, but carefully disposed of the cage—I couldn't afford to be seen with it—too much was at stake.

As I neared Shiz, I heard Galinda's voice saying, "Fifi, what you do mean you don't know where Elphie is?"

"She took the cage and let the cub go. She wouldn't let me," he explained.

"But what if she got hurt?" Galinda whined.

"How about this?" I heard Fiyero say, desperately. "If she isn't back in the next five minutes, I'll go find her."

She nodded and whispered, "I hope you're alright, Elphie."

I stepped forward and said, "Don't worry, Galinda. I'm fine."

"Elphie!" she squealed, launching herself at me.

I staggered, but then hugged her. "I'm sorry, Galinda," I mumbled.

"Fiyero told me about the lion cub. Is it alright?" she asked.

"Yes, Simba's fine," I said.

"Simba?" Fiyero and Galinda repeated.

"Yeah, the cub's name is Simba. He's in hiding when he should be ruling an entire kingdom somewhere. I think he called his kingdom the Pridelands."

They nodded and Fiyero said, "Come on, let's go home."

I nodded and said, "I couldn't agree more, Fiyero."

He smiled and Galinda whispered, "You were really brave, Elphie."

I shrugged and said, "It was nothing, Galinda. I just did what I felt was right."

"Either way, I'm still proud of you, Elphie," Galinda commented.


	3. Worlds Collide 3

Madame Morrible came over and said, "There you are, Miss Elphaba. Here's a letter from the Wizard."

I stared the envelope and Galinda shrieked. "Oh, Elphie! You did it! I'm so proud of you!"

"What is Galinda babbling about, Elphaba?" Fiyero asked.

"My first day here, Madame Morrible said there was a chance I could meet the Wizard due to my powers. I think that day is coming soon," I whispered.

Fiyero grinned and said, "Great job, Elphie."

"Don't call me that," I snapped.

"Sure, she can call you that, but I can't. Where's the justice?" he demanded.

Galinda and I laughed and I said, "It's perky. She's perky. So it makes sense that she would call me Elphie. You are not perky. So it wouldn't make sense for you to call me Elphie."

We all laughed and then Galinda and I went back to our room as Fiyero returned to his.


	4. Worlds Collide 4

Galinda looked at me and asked, "Elphie, what aren't you telling us?"

"Galinda, I want to make sure the little guy's really okay. I mean, I understand what's he going through—how he feels…" I began.

"Elphie, don't assume things. You should know that—considering the fact we're friends now…" Galinda said.

"Especially after we said we'd loathe each other forever," I began, trying not to laugh.

Then I grew serious and said, "Galinda, I'm not assuming anything. I know I understand how Simba feels."

"How?" she demanded

I took a deep breath and said, "Remember my secret—how everything was my fault—Nessa being in the wheelchair and my mother's death and you said it wasn't—that it was the milkflowers?"

She nodded and I said, "Simba's been told the same thing. Except there are a few differences. No milkflowers were involved this time. And it was his uncle—Uncle Scar—who told him that it was his fault that his father was dead."

"Elphie, that's horrendible," Galinda said, tears welling up in her eyes. "But how did you know who told Simba that?"

"Simba told me himself," I explained. "When I freed him, I told him to go home. He said he had no home. I asked why and he explained how he was responsible for his father's death. Then I told him the same thing you told me, 'That may be your secret, Simba, but that doesn't make it true."

.


	5. Worlds Collide 5

I looked over at Galinda and finally opened the envelope from the Wizard.

She sighed and then begged, "Elphie, what does it say?"

I scanned the letter and nearly shrieked. "What is it, Elphie?" Galinda demanded, worried.

"Madame Morrible was right!" I nearly screamed. "He does want to meet me!"

I then proceeded to dance around the room as Galinda stared at me.

Then she stood up and grabbed me by the shoulders and started shaking me, screaming, "Who are you and what have you done with my roommate?"

I laughed and said, "Galinda, relax. I'm still Elphaba. I'm still your roommate. But if you really want to know, my name is Elphaba—like your roommate's name was—and I got her really excited and then gave her your personality."

"Hey!" she snapped.

I smiled and said, "I was kidding, Galinda!"

She hugged me and said, "I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks, Galinda, and will you, and Fiyero, come to see me off to the Emerald City?" I asked.

She nodded and I added, "And if I can get an extra ticket, will you accompany me?"

She stared at me and asked, "You want me to come with you to the Emerald City?"

I nodded, smiling at her.

She threw her arms around my neck, squealing, "Thank you, Elphie, thank you."

The following week, Glinda—she'd changed her name in honor of Dr. Dillamond—and I left for the Emerald City.


	6. Worlds Collide 6

Glinda and I hurried along through the Emerald City—we had only today to sightsee, because sometime tomorrow morning or afternoon I'd be meeting the Wizard.

"Ooo, Elphie, look!" she squealed.

"What is it, Glinda?" I asked.

"Isn't that the cutest little store?" she asked, pointing, while bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Calm down," I begged the blonde.

"Now where is the store?" I asked.

She pointed and begged, "Can we go in? Can we? Please?"

"Yes, Glinda, we can," I said.

She giggled eagerly and half-dragged me into the store, but really dragged me out of it when we realized that there was nothing that would interest either of us—it had been a store once, but had gone out of business—something to do with some drought somewhere.

Could this drought be in Simba's Pridelands?—I had told myself repeatedly that Simba wasn't the ruler and his uncle was, but I could never think of the Pridelands as belonging to anyone other than Simba.

"Elphie," Glinda whined in my ear.

"Elphie, are you even listening to me?" she whined.

"ELPHABA THROPP!" Glinda shrieked in my ear.

I grabbed my ear and yelped, "Ow! Glinda!"

"Sorry, Elphie, but we're going to Wizomania," she said, grabbing my arm, dragging me off to the performance.

As we watched the performance, I grew antsier and antsier about meeting the Wizard.

Glinda, getting frustrated, and annoyed, by my antics, poked me and said, "Stay still, my Elphie."


	7. Worlds Collide 7

I turned and stared at my blonde-haired friend, who immediately looked away and began blushing. Did she really just call me 'my Elphie?'

"What did you call me?" I asked, as innocently as I possibly could.

"Nothing," she said, desperately wanting to change the topic.

"Come on, Glinda," I begged. "What did you call me?"

"Elphie, like always," she said, quickly, but clearly embarrassed by what she had really called me.

"No, I'm pretty sure there was more to what you said than just Elphie," I countered, teasing her gently.

She elbowed me and mumbled, "Fine, I said, 'my Elphie.'"

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," I teased.

"I said, 'my Elphie!'" she huffed.

I grinned and said, "That's what I thought, Glinda."

She looked at me and paused. "You aren't mad?"

"Should I be mad?" I asked.

She shook her head and said, "It's just that, well, lately, I like you better than Fiyero. Is that bad?"

"Fine by me," I said, hugging Glinda quickly before she'd start crying—I loved Glinda and I much preferred her to her boyfriend. Even when we 'loathed' each other, she didn't aggravate me as much as Fiyero did.


	8. Worlds Collide 8

That night, Glinda and I went to our hotel—Madame Morrible had arranged for a hotel room for us, well for me—Glinda was staying with me now.

After we entered the room, I whispered, "Glinda, we may have a problem-there's only the one bed."

She shrugged and said, "Elphie, please?"

I looked at her and she gave me her puppy dog eyes—she knew I'd cave.

"OK," I whispered, sliding into the bed next to her.

"Elphie," she mumbled suddenly, tossing and turning.

I shifted and looked at her. "Glinda! Glinda, wake up!" I said, more scared than I ever had been before.

She opened her eyes and said, "Elphie, don't leave me—ever."

"I won't, I promise. Besides, when I go to check on Simba—start in the Pridelands, alright, my sweet?" I whispered, pulling the blonde closer to myself.

"Elphie?" she asked.

"Yes," I said, evenly, watching her face.

"I have a question," she began.

I nodded and said, "Ask away, my sweet."

"Do you love me?" she asked.

I stared at her and answered automatically, "Of course I love you, Glinda. You're my best friend."

"Show me," she demanded. "Show me you love me."

I leaned over and kissed her.

She clung to me and whispered, "Elphie, stay with me."

"I'm not going anywhere," I whispered back.

She smiled and I gasped in shock as I felt her inside me.

She slowly drifted off and I held her tightly.

"Glinda, my love," I whispered, pulling Glinda's sleeping form closer to me. "Rest well, my sweet."

She stirred and whispered, "Fresh dreams, Elphie."

"Fresh dreams, Glinda," I replied, stroking her hair, before I too was overcome with sleep.


	9. Worlds Collide 9

The next morning, I woke up and Glinda looked at me. "Morning, Elphie," she chirped.

I smiled and rubbed her shoulder gently before answering. "Good morning, my sweet," I said, smiling.

Then we looked at each other and she asked, "Elphie, how do we explain what happened last night to…?"

"We don't," I said, quickly. "It remains a secret between us—until we marry."

She stared at me and I nodded.

She sighed and then said, "You're right, Elphie."

Then I stood up and said, "Let's get ready. We've got a big day ahead of us."

She giggled and said, "_You__'__ve_ got a big day ahead."

I laughed and we quickly changed, ready to head off for the Wizard's palace and our futures.


	10. Worlds Collide 10

Glinda and I trotted along through the Emerald City, heading straight for the Wizard's palace. I was to meet him sometime this morning or early afternoon.

Glinda poked my arm and whispered, "Elphie, I'm scared."

I laughed and said, "Hey, Glinda, can you do me a favor and leave the being scared to me? I mean, after all, I am the one he sent for." I reminded her, smiling at her.

She smiled and reached over, taking my hand.

I squeezed her hand gently and, as we stopped and stared at the Wizard's palace, I whispered, "Alright, Glinda, here we are."

She looked at me and I tried to smile reassuringly at her—she saw right through my smile. "Elphie, don't be nervous," she whispered lovingly at me.

"I'll do my best," I whispered sarcastically back.

After we entered the palace, we were told the Wizard was putting off the rest of his meetings to meet with us.

I grinned and said, "Well, Lin, here we go."

She smiled and I grabbed her hand. "On to the future," she whispered to me.

I gulped and shakily corrected, "On to our shared future."

She smiled again and we both entered the Wizard's main office / meet the Ozians room.

The Wizard bellowed, "Who dares to disturb me—the Great and Powerful, All-Knowing Wonderful Wizard of Oz?"

Glinda grabbed onto me and I pulled her closer. "OK, now, I'm scared," I whispered to Glinda.

"Elph—Elphie, I'm scared too," she stuttered.

I rubbed her back and said, "As long as we're together, we'll be fine."

The Wizard demanded again, "Who are you?"

Glinda shoved me forward and said, "He wanted to see you—not me."

I nodded and said, "I am Elphaba Thropp Third Descending, your Ozness."

"Oh, Miss Elphaba," the Wizard said emerging from behind the giant head. "I am so sorry. It's so hard to see behind that dreadful thing."

I smiled and Glinda ran over to us. I smiled at her and she said, "I am Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands. The Ga is silent."

"Yes, of course," the Wizard said. "Madame Morrible's two best sorcery students."

We grinned at each other and I said, "You sent for me, sir."

"Yes, I did," he said simply.

"I was wondering what or why I was sent for, my task," I said quickly.

"I'd like the two of you to meet my new Press Secretary," he began.

Madame Morrible came over, carrying the Grimmerie and Glinda and I looked at each other and then said, "Madame Morrible!"

"Yes, ladies, I now work for the Wizard," Madame Morrible said.

"Help the Wizard and good things will happen for you," Madame Morrible added.

"Can I touch it?" Glinda asked, motioning to the Grimmerie.

"No!" Madame Morrible snapped.

She handed me the Grimmerie and the Wizard explained how Chistery, his monkey, wanted to fly like the birds.

I flipped the Grimmerie open to the levitation spell and was ready to start chanting, but the Wizard explained how he wanted to help me fly.

"_I am a sentimental man who always longed to be a father. That's why I do the best I can to treat each citizen of Oz as a son—or daughter. So, Elphaba, I'd like to raise you high 'cuz I think everyone deserves the chance to fly and helping you with your ascent allows to feel so parental for I am a sentimental man."_

"Ahben tahkay ahben tahkay ahben ahtum ahben tahkayah entayah tinfentah ahben tahkay," I chanted over and over.

When I saw Chistery in pain, I wanted to reverse the spell, but couldn't. So I ran away and Glinda came after me. I took the Grimmerie with me—no way I was leaving a spellbook this powerful with the Wizard—he could use it to harm other Animals—I had to do something.


	11. Worlds Collide 11

I raced up the stairs, reaching a dusty and old, clearly unused, attic. At my house, the attic was used. Well, it served as my bedroom, but still, it was being used unlike this one.

"Elphie, wait!" Glinda screamed at me.

"There's no time," I yelled back.

"Elphie, what are you doing?" Glinda demanded.

Grabbing a broom, I muttered, "We've got to barricade the door."

"Great," she muttered under her breath. "Now you've locked us in here. Ugh!"

Then she turned on me and we had, well, our first real fight since becoming friends.

"Elphaba, why could't you have stayed clam for once instead of flying off the handle!" Glinda accused.

"I hope you're happy. I hope you're happy now. I hope you're happy how you hurt your cause forever. I hope you think you're clever," she spat at me.

I glared at her and snarled back, "I hope you're happy. I hope you're happy too. I hope you're proud how you would grovel in submission to feed your own ambition."

We glared at each other and snapped, "So though I can't imagine how, I hope you're happy right now."

I sighed and I walked a little distance away from Glinda. Just then we heard Madame Morrible's all too familiar voice.

"Citizens of Oz, there is an enemy among us who must be found! Do not believe anything she says! She is Wicked! She harmed these innocent monkeys—" Morrible continued.

I shook my head and mumbled, "No."

"And she must be destroyed! Her green skin is an outward manifestation of her Wickedness! This aberration! This outrage! This…Wicked Witch!"

Glinda had backing toward me the whole time and I looked at her anxiously. Was she alright?

"Elphie, don't be scared," she whispered.

"I'm not," I said, feeling braver than I really was.

"It's the Wizard who should be afraid—of me," I said, feeling braver by the minute and more than that—like I could take down the Wizard if I really wanted to or if I felt like it.

"Elphie, listen to me," Glinda ordered. "Just say you're sorry. You can still be with the Wizard, what you've worked and waited for—you can have all you ever wanted."

"I know," I said, evenly.

"But I don't want it," I began.

I shook my head. "No," I said, pulling away, "I _can__'__t_ want it anymore…"

Glinda stared after me and I paced, trying to explain what I was feeling. "Something has changed within me. Something is not the same. I'm through playing by the rules of someone else's game. Too late for second-guessing. Too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts. Close my eyes and leap… It's time to try defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity and you can't pull me down."

Glinda ran over to me and began shaking me, begging me to see reason. "Can't I make you understand you're having delusions of grandeur?"

I ignored her, pulling away, quickly, racing to the other side of the attic, declaring, "I'm through accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so. Some things I cannot change, but 'til I try I'll never know. Too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I've lost. Well, if that's love, it comes at much too high a cost. I'd sooner buy defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity and you can't pull me down."

Suddenly we heard pounding on the door and a man yelling, "Open this door in the name of the Wizard!"

I reached into my bag, pulling out the Grimmerie. This could mean life or death—for me at least. Glinda had chance. But I had to do something. There was only one way out—the window. I had to make something levitate—no, I had something fly.

I knelt down and began chanting the levitation spell as Glinda protested. "Ahben tahkay ahben tahkay ahben ahtum ahben tahkayah entayah tinfentah ahben tahkay. Ahben tahkay ahben tahkay ahben tahkay ahben ahtum ahben tahkayah entayah tinfentah ahben tahkay."

"Elphie, not that spell," Glinda whined. "That's the spell that caused all this trouble. Elphie!"

"Ahben tahkay ahben tahkay ahben ahtum ahben tahkayah entayah tinfentah ahben tahkay." I chanted.

"Elphie, stop!" Glinda screamed at me, frustrated.

Then we looked at each other and she asked, "Well, where are your wings?"

I shrugged.

"Maybe you're not as powerful, after all," she suggested.

Then she turned and murmured, "For the love of Oz."

I turned in the same direction as Glinda, looked and saw the broom floating toward us. "Glinda, I did it! Glinda, I did it," I said, overjoyed that for once no one got hurt.

"Quick, get on," I ordered, holding the broom out to her.

She stared at me and said, "What?"

I took a deep breath and said, "Glinda, come with me. Think of what we could do—together. Unlimited, together we're unlimited. Together, we'll be the greatest team there's ever been, Glinda—dreams the way we planned," tempting her.

"If we work in tandem," she finished for me.

"There's no fight we cannot win," we stated together.

"With you and I, defying gravity. Just you and I, defying gravity" we declared together.

"They'll never bring us down," I said, confident in our abilities.

Glinda backed away then.

"Well, are you coming?" I asked, impatient. I was running out of time to get out of here—we both were.

"I'm sorry, Elphie," she mumbled. "I can't."

I nodded, understanding. She couldn't handle the stress of being a fugitive. I could.

I grabbed the Grimmerie, slipping it into my bag. She walked over to me, holding an old blanket. "Here," she whispered, wrapping it around my shoulders and fastening it tightly. "Take this with you," she almost ordered.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she slowly said, "I hope you're happy now that you're choosing this."

I smiled at her and said, "You too—I hope it brings you bliss."

"I really hope you get it and you don't live to regret it. I hope you're happy in the end. I hope you're happy, my friend!" We whispered to each other, as the door was broken down—I backed away. I was going to burst out and scare them.

"There she is, get her," I heard men yelling.

I heard Glinda's protests. "Let go of me, do you hear!"

I knew it was time for me to strike! "It's not her! She has nothing to do with it! I'm the one you want, it's me!" I declared as strongly as I could.

"Elphie!" Glinda screamed, scared for me.

"It's me!" I yelled.

I had to tempt them into thinking that they could find me. "So if you care to find me, look to the Western Sky. As someone told me lately, 'everyone deserves the chance to fly!' And if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free! To those who'd ground me, take a message back from me. Tell them how I am defying gravity. I'm flying high, defying gravity. And soon I'll match them in renown. And nobody in all of Oz, no Wizard that there is or was, is ever gonna bring me down!" I finished confidently.

"I hope you're happy!" Glinda screamed to me.

I watched the Ozians' terror-filled expressions and listened how they wanted to bring me down—that wasn't going to happen. "Look at her! She's Wicked! Get her!"

"Bring me down!" I challenged.

"No one mourns the Wicked, so we've got to bring her…" the other Ozians began.

"Aaaahhhh!" I screamed in victory.

Down!" They yelled.

With that, I flew off into the West. I had to find Simba. I had no choice now. I needed his help now. Maybe we'd find a way to help each other—Simba and I—I really hoped so.


	12. Worlds Collide 12

I flew along, higher than I'd ever dreamed, but very alone and missing my best friend.

As I flew along, I saw the Pridelands—they were a mess.

"I have to find Simba," I muttered under my breath.

Eventually, I reached the jungle, where I saw a lion cub—it had to be Simba—a meerkat, and a warthog.

I knew Simba could talk, but I wasn't sure about the others.

I landed and the meerkat asked, "Pumbaa, what was that?"

"I don't know, Timon," the warthog replied. "What do you think, Simba?"

"Simba?" Timon called.

Simba walked toward where I had landed, sniffing around. Then he saw me. "Elphaba?" he asked uncertainly.

I smiled. "Elphaba!" he yelled, racing over to me.

I hugged him and he licked my face multiple times. "Alright, alright," I said, pulling away.

"It's good to see you, too, Simba. I've missed you," I admitted.

"What happened to you?" he asked, noticing the cloak and broom and my bag.

Timon and Pumbaa arrived and Timon asked, "Who is she and why aren't you attacking her, Simba?"

Simba smiled at me and said, "This is my friend, Elphaba. She saved me before I joined you guys. Elphaba, these are Timon and Pumbaa."

I smiled and Simba said, "Let her join us. She'll be a good addition to the gang."

Timon looked thoughtful, but then decided he had to know something—what was I doing?

"OK, how did you meet Simba and what happened?" Timon asked.

I sighed and said, "OK, so I went to Shiz University in Oz. My teacher, Dr. Dillamond—he's a Goat—there are two different kinds of animals in Oz—Animals who can talk and animals who can't—was taken away for speaking out in favor of Animal rights. I was upset by this, but then the new professor, Dr. Niddik came in, carrying a cage with a cub in it. I had to do something and lost my temper, forcing the others, except for Fiyero—a boy in my class—to start freaking out. Fiyero grabbed the cage and I took care of getting the cub to safety, where I learned that the cub's name was Simba and that this little guy is the same cub I saved back at Shiz."

"What's with the broom?" Pumbaa asked suddenly.

"I'm getting there," I snapped. "So, I learned I was to meet the Wizard and I thought, _hey, __maybe, __I __can __do __something __here. __Maybe__ I __can__ bring __the__ Animal __rights __issue__ to __the__ Wizard __and __he__'__ll __do __something __about __it. _Boy, was I wrong. It turns out, he's the one behind the Animal Banns—those are laws taking away Animal rights—and the Animal suppression that's occurring across Oz. So, after he tricked me into hexing a group of innocent monkeys—giving them wings—now I knew someone had to do something and I decided that it would be me. I fled the Emerald City, heading West. Everyone will be searching the Western region of Oz, as well as Munchkinland to find me to kill me," I finished.

Timon frowned and said, "No."

Pumbaa looked horrified.

And Simba began to cry. "Elphaba, I don't want you to die," he sobbed.

I wrapped my arms around him and said, "Simba, they'll have to find me first, which won't be easy especially here. Look around. What do you see?"

"Lots of green," he said, slowly.

"What color am I?" I asked.

"Green," he said, slowly.

"Then I am safe here," I said, simply.

"Do you think you could stop the Wizard?" Simba asked.

I nodded and he said, "Guys, Elphaba should join us. She's for us. She's given up her life to help our kind—the Animals—get their rights back in Oz."

Pumbaa looked at me and said, "Elphaba, you have got to put your behind in your past."

"What?" I asked.

"He means, 'Put your past behind you,'" Simba clarified.

Timon smiled at me and said, "Hakuna Matata."

"What?" I asked.

"It's our motto," Simba said.

I nodded and said, "Explain, please."

Timon smiled and then the three of them began explaining Hakuna Matata to me.

"Hakuna Matata!" Timon began. "What a wonderful phrase."

"Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze," Pumbaa interjected.

"It means no worries for the rest of your days," Simba continued.

"It's our problem-free philosophy," the three declared. "Hakuna Matata!"

"Listen to me, Elphaba," Timon said. "These two words will solve all your problems. Why, look at Pumbaa here."

"Why, when he was a young warthog," Timon began.

"When I was a young warthog," Pumbaa interrupted.

"Very nice," Timon commented.

"Thanks," Pumbaa replied.

"He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal. He could clear the savannah after every meal," Timon said calmly.

"I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned and it hurt that my friends never stood downwind," Pumbaa informed me.

"And, oh, the shame," Pumbaa declared.

"He was ashamed," Simba said.

"I thought of changing my name," Pumbaa added.

"Oh, what's in a name?" Timon asked.

"And I got downhearted," Pumbaa continued.

"How did you feel?" Simba asked.

"Every time that I…" Pumbaa began.

"Hey, Pumbaa, not in front of the kid," Timon interrupted.

I laughed and all three declared, "Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze!"

I smiled and said, "It means no worries for the rest of your days!"

"Yeah, sing it, kid," Timon called to me.

"It's our problem-free philosophy!" we declared.

"Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!" we sang, marching through the jungle.

"What's for dinner?" I asked.

"Grubs," Timon said, simply.

I nodded and Simba came over and said, "Just remember, 'Hakuna Matata' okay, Elphaba?"

I nodded and Pumbaa said, "Grubs are slimy yet satisfying."

I nodded and picked up one that Timon offered me. "Well, Hakuna Matata," I said, feeling slightly squeamish.

I swallowed it quickly and then paused. "Slimy, yet satisfying," I declared.

The others nodded.

We walked through the jungle, with Simba and Timon and Pumbaa showing me good places for dinner to hide from us.

"Hakuna Matata…it means no worries for the rest of your days," I declared.

"It's our problem-free philosophy," the four of us called cheerfully.

"Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!" we sang, as we headed for home.


	13. Worlds Collide 13

That night, I stared at the sky and mumbled, "Hakuna Matata—no worries for the rest of your life—it almost kind of reminds me of 'Dancing Through Life.'"

Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa all asked, "What do you mean?

I smiled and then started singing the first part of the song Fiyero had once sung—the part right before he began planning the party at the Ozdust Ballroom. "The trouble with schools is they always try to teach the wrong lesson. Believe me, I've been kicked out of enough of them to know they want you to become less callow, less shallow. But I say why invite stress in? Stop studying strife and learn to live 'the unexamined life…' Dancing through life, skimming the surface, gliding where turf is smooth. Life's more painless for the brainless. Why think too hard when it's so soothing dancing through life? No need to tough it when you can sluff it off as I do. Nothing matters, but knowing nothing matters. It's just so life, so keep dancing through… Dancing through life, swaying and sweeping and always keeping cool. Life is fraughtless when you're thoughtless. Those who don't try never look foolish dancing through life—mindless and careless. Make sure you're where less trouble is rife. Woes are fleeting, blows are glancing, when you're dancing through life!"

Simba grinned.

Timon sighed and Pumbaa asked, "I don't get how Hakuna Matata reminded you of 'Dancing Through Life' Elphaba."

"Well, Hakuna Matata means 'no worries' right?" I asked.

Timon, Simba, and Pumbaa all nodded.

"That's what 'Dancing Through Life' is about—forget your worries and just dance through life, worry-free and carefree," I explained.

The others nodded and Simba said, "I think Elphaba's motto here should be Hakuna Matata—Dancing Through Life."

I laughed and Timon said, "No, Hakuna Matata—Dancing Through Life shall be our group motto, agreed?"

"All in favor, say aye," Pumbaa said.

"Aye," I declared.

"Aye," Simba agreed.

"Aye," Pumbaa said, agreeing with Simba and me.

"Aye," Timon, said, smiling.

"So, our motto is Hakuna Matata—Dancing Through Life," I said, smiling.

The others nodded and I smiled—I had part of Glinda and Fiyero with me thanks to the 'Dancing Through Life' part of our motto.

"Goodnight, Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba," I called.

"Goodnight, Elphaba," they all called.

"Goodnight, Timon and Pumbaa," Simba called.

"Goodnight, Simba," Timon and Pumbaa answered.

"Goodnight, Timon," Pumbaa said.

"Goodnight, Pumbaa," Timon replied.

We all slept peacefully until we finally decided to get up and get some food.

Then we lounged around for the rest of the day, telling jokes and trying to make each other laugh.


	14. Worlds Collide 14

My life continued in the same manner for the next three months.

Then, one morning, I woke with a start. Stumbling away from the others, I collapsed by a bush and heaved.

"Elphaba?" Timon called, noticing I wasn't in bed.

"Where are you?" Pumbaa called.

"Is everything alright?" Simba called.

"No," I moaned.

I staggered weakly back over to the group and, collapsing to the ground, groaned.

"What was that about?" the others asked, concerned for me.

"It was probably just a bout of morning sickness. I'm sure I'll be fine later," I reassured my friends.

The others nodded in reluctant agreement, but Simba said, "You'll be careful, right, Elphaba?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, I will, Simba. I promise."

He nodded and we quietly went to find some food.

Then I paused, after eating. "What is it?" Simba asked.

"Guys, I think that we might become a fivesome soon," I whispered, placing a hand on my stomach, excitement and awe in my voice.

"What?" the others asked.

"I think I might be pregnant," I began.

"Who's the father?" Simba asked, curiously.

"Yeah, who is the father?" Timon echoed.

Pumbaa nodded in agreement.

I gulped and thought hard. _Okay,__ so__ I__'__ve __haven__'__t __done__ anything __with__ anyone __since__—__the__ Emerald__ City.__ Correction, __I__ haven__'__t__ done__ anything__—__slept __with __anyone __—__sinc __my __one __night__ stand __with__ Glinda. __Oh __my __gosh, __I__ think __I__'__m__ carrying __Glinda__'__s __baby.__ She__'__s__ going__ to __kill __me __for __running__ off __with__ our __child__—__I__ like __the__ sound__ of __that__—__our __child. __I__'__m __carrying __Glinda__'__s __and__ my __baby._

Then I found myself lying, "I don't know, guys. I don't remember."

The others nodded and Timon and Pumbaa nearly left me alone, until they saw Simba's thoughtful expression. Then they decided to wait to see if I'd tell the truth.

Simba walked over and asked, "Elphaba, do you really not know who the father of your child is or are you lying?"

I smiled and said, "OK, I was lying. I think I know who the father is."

"Who is it?" they all asked.

"Glinda," I said, simply.

"Isn't she your best friend?" Simba asked.

I nodded and said, "We had a little 'affair' I guess, in the Emerald City, and I guess somehow I ended up pregnant."

Then suddenly I laughed. "I think I can return to Oz," I said as I began pacing.

"What do you mean?" Simba asked.

"We blame my freak-out on a bizarre pregnancy mood swing," I explained.

Timon and Pumbaa and Simba all looked at each other and Timon said, "It's still not safe."

I nodded, realizing that they were right—I had to remain hidden now more than ever to protect my baby—and Glinda.


	15. Worlds Collide 15

That night, I sat up and began to cry.

"Elphaba, what's wrong?" Simba asked.

"It's just…well, Glinda will never know our baby. My child will never be able to return simply because of who I am," I said, sobbing.

Simba laid down next to me and Timon said, "Your child will have the three greatest uncles in the world—Uncle Timon, Uncle Pumbaa, and Uncle Simba."

"Yeah, Timon's right," Pumbaa agreed.

I nodded and said, "That's not the only problem."

"What else?" the others asked.

"I miss Glinda," I mumbled.

The others nodded—even though they couldn't hear me.

I got up and paced, whimpering and crying. "I want Glinda," I mumbled.

"I want Glinda back," I whispered.

"Elphaba, put the past behind you," Simba advised.

I shook my head. "I can't. Especially since I know what my actions have caused. I've ripped apart my future—my child's future"

Simba sighed and Timon asked, "What do you mean, Elphaba?"

I gulped and said, "When I freaked in the Emerald City, I became the Witch of the West—the "Wicked" Witch of the West. There's only one way to protect any child I have—remain hidden and forbid them from ever going into Oz and associating with the Ozians. The family resemblance to me would destroy them."

The others all gathered around me and Simba said, "We'll help you protect your baby."

I smiled and whispered, "Thanks, guys."

They nodded and Timon said, "We're a family here."

I nodded, tracing small circles on my stomach thinking about my child.


	16. Worlds Collide 16

One day, approximately four or five months after the Emerald City incident, I decided I wanted human food. So I began planning a break-in of my old house—the four of us were going to raid the Thropp Palace at Colwen Grounds.

"Elphaba, what are you thinking about intensely?" Pumbaa asked.

"I'm planning a raid," I mumbled.

"A raid?" Simba repeated, shocked.

"Elphaba, we've everything we need here," Timon pointed out.

I nodded and then began throwing a temper tantrum. "I want human food!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Elphaba, calm down," Simba ordered.

I did and Timon hissed, "Do you want to be found?"

I shook my head and then I said, "I know a place where we can raid. I know how the shifts work at this one really sweet place. We can get a lot of food, but we only have one shot."

The others looked at me and Timon asked, "So where is this really sweet place?"

Simba paused and then ran off.

"Simba wait!" I yelled.

Turning to Timon and Pumbaa, I said, "I'll go after him."

They nodded and I soon found Simba at the main nest—we had to construct a new nest just for me and in two more months we'd start a smaller nest for my baby.

"Simba, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Timon, he reminded of my mother," the young lion admitted.

I hugged him and asked, "What was her name?"

"Sarabi," he told me.

I smiled and thoughtfully whispered, "Melena Sarabi Upland."

Simba looked at me and I said, "Thank you, Simba," as I raced to rejoin Timon and Pumbaa.

Simba followed me and Timon and Pumbaa both asked, "Simba, what has gotten into Elphaba?"

"Ask her," he said, calmly.

"I have a name picked out for my daughter, if I have a girl and I really hope I do, Melena Sarabi Upland," I explained, as calmly as I possibly could.

"Why will her last name be Upland? I thought you were Elphaba Thropp," Simba asked.

"So that way, Glinda will, indirectly, be a part of her daughter's life," I said, smiling. "And I hate acknowledging the Thropp side of me."

I bit my lip and shook my head and began mumbling. "I miss my Glinda. I want her back. I miss my Glinda. I want her back."

Simba nudged me and said, "It's ok, Elphaba. It's ok."

"So, where is this place?" Simba demanded.

"My former house—the Thropp palace at Colwen Grounds," I said, smirking."

"So we're raiding your family?" Pumbaa asked.

I nodded and said, "The three of you may or may not fall under suspicion. The Wicked Witch of the West will be blamed. We won't need to blame her—they will automatically."

The others nodded and they asked, "When do we strike?"

"Tonight—I think it's best if we strike soon and fast. Here's the basic outline of the plan. The travel icebox is outside the house, just by the kitchen. Timon and I will sneak into the house and sneak the food out to the icebox. Timon, you, and Pumbaa will carry the icebox back to my nest where it will be easy access to human food for me. Simba you will stand guard. Roar or yell if you smell anything—I'll put the household under a sleeping spell, so you'll be mostly watching for Gale Force soldiers." I explained.

The others nodded and Timon said, "That's a pretty detailed outline."

I grinned and said, "Actually, that is the plan."

"What about getting out?" Pumbaa asked.

"Timon, you, and Pumbaa will leave first, followed by Simba. I'll fly out after you guys leave. When you hear me cackle, that means we're done raiding."

Simba looked thoughtful and asked, "Why can't we strike more than once, Elphaba?"

I took a deep breath and said, "After we return to the jungle, the household will get up and discover the raid. They'll update security and we won't be able to get inside the house again—so we'll have to clean house."

The others nodded and said, "Okay, Elphaba."

Simba turned to the others, after I returned to my nest for a nap and whispered, "Pregnant ladies scare me."

Timon and Pumbaa nodded in agreement—since I'd discovered my pregnancy I had become more terrifying and more unpredictable.


	17. Worlds Collide 17

That night, Timon, Pumbaa, Simba, and I all went to Munchkinland.

I crouched along and we all snuck into the palace.

"Timon, Pumbaa, Simba, stand clear," I hissed.

They nodded and I began chanting the sleeping spell.

Simba sniffed around for a few minutes and then said, "All clear, guys."

"Follow me," I ordered, sneaking toward the kitchen.

Timon and I quickly filled the icebox and after the others left, I saw my old plate—it had my name on it, and was never used since I'd gone to Shiz—Mother had ordered that only I being allowed to use that plate, even if she wasn't around to make sure that I was the only one using it.

I grabbed it and shoved it into my bag.

Then I raced outside and cackled, breaking the sleeping spell.

"The Witch!" the Munchkins screamed.

I raced into the jungle and landed safely.

"Well, I think we pulled it off," I smiled.

The others nodded and Simba asked, "Elphaba, we were already back here when we finally heard your cackle. What happened?"

I reached into my bag and pulled out my old plate. "I couldn't leave this. My mother gave it to me when I was three, right before Nessa was born. She had it made especially for me," I explained.

The others nodded—they gave up any hope of getting any food from me.

I checked the food and found that I had enough food for the next five months and I decided that I'd use my plate to keep the food off the ground and it'd make a good place to carry my grubs on as well.


	18. Worlds Collide 18

I planned carefully and in addition to eating the grubs, I also ate some of the human food for the next five months—I wanted to save as much of it as possible. Unfortunately, by the time the next months were up, I had eaten all of the human food.

Simba came over and said, "Elphaba, how are you?"

"Fine, why?" I asked.

"It's just that shouldn't your child have been born by now?" he asked.

"I'm Human," I reminded him. "We grow differently from Lions or Meerkats or Warthogs."

He smiled and said, "Okay, Elphaba."

Then I felt a searing pain in my side.

"What's wrong?" Simba asked.

"I think it's time. Get Timon and Pumbaa," I hissed. "Now!"

Simba ran off and soon found Timon and Pumbaa. "Timon! Pumbaa! Come quick!" he yelled.

"What is it?" Pumbaa asked.

"What's wrong?" Timon asked.

"I think Elphaba's about to have her baby!" Simba called. "She needs help and she's scared."

They all came running and Timon said, "Simba, go get some clean cloths out of Elphaba's bag. Pumbaa get me some water. I'll help Elphaba."

I hissed and twenty-three hours, fifty-nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds later, Timon was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Here's your daughter, Elphaba," Timon said, smiling at me and at her.

"Melena," I whispered. "Melena Sarabi Upland—my little girl," I murmured, holding her firmly.

Simba looked at me and his mind was made up about my fate and my child's fate.

I held my daughter tightly and reached around and removed my cloak and wrapped it around her.

The others looked at me and I smiled. "The Wicked Witch of the West won't be seen in Oz for a while," I whispered, kissing my daughter's forehead.


	19. Worlds Collide 19

_Glinda's POV_

I looked over at Fiyero and sighed.

"Glinda, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I miss my Elphie," I mumbled, haunted by my secret.

"Glinda, there's been no sign for her almost a year," he pointed out. "Let her go."

I scowled and said, "I'll never let her go."

"Glinda," he began.

I glared at him and snarled, "She was mine, she is mine, and she always will be mine!"

He nodded and then I glanced at the paper. "Witch Raids Governor's Mansion," I read.

I stared at the paper and quickly read the article.

"Fiyero, look at this," I said, eagerly.

"Glinda, that's from five months ago," he informed. "You've been out of it for the past nine months—since you got back from the Emerald City."

I stared at him in disbelief and asked, "Did you say nine months?"

He nodded and I ran out of the room, almost in tears—Elphaba had been pregnant with my baby and I hadn't been there for her. I hated myself for letting her hurt so much and not telling her that everything would be fine.

Madame Morrible saw me and asked, "Glinda are you OK?"

I ignored her and ran faster.

I wanted to just run forever.

"Fiyero, what did you do?" Madame Morrible demanded.

"I think it best if Glinda leaves for a while and takes a vacation," he suggested, not wanting to explain what had happened between us, so Madame Morrible assumed it was just a lovers' quarrel.

Madame Morrible looked thoughtful and said, "Alright, but first we need her to come home."

I slipped into a small wooded grove—I called it Elphie's grove—and whispered, "Elphaba, I'm sorry I didn't come with you to help you with our baby. I promise you I will come to you and our baby, someday. I swear I will."

Then I returned to the Emerald City and Madame Morrible greeted me.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Well, Fiyero and I were thinking it might be good for you to take a break," she told me.

I nodded and said, "I'll leave as soon as I can."

Madame Morrible nodded and I changed into a simpler dress and summoned my bubble—I was headed for the Pridelands.


	20. Worlds Collide 20

When I reached the Pridelands, I saw total devastation. I was saddened by what I saw.

I spotted three lionesses and I quickly joined them. "Human!" one of them growled at me.

I held up my hands and said, "I come in peace. What happened here?"

"Two years ago, my husband, Mufasa—don't tell I said his name—and my son, Simba, died," the one who growled, said, softly, a hint of pain and sadness in her voice.

I hesitated—should I tell her that there was a chance her son was alive? "What is it? What's your name?" a second lioness asked.

"I am Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands. I think, and I'm not sure, but I think my friend may have met him, Simba, I mean," I said, quickly.

"He might still live?" the first lioness asked. "My son may be alive?"

I nodded and she smiled. "I am—well, I was—Queen Sarabi of the Pridelands. These are my best friend, Serafina and her daughter, Nala," the first lioness, the leader of the three obviously, said.

I smiled and then Sarabi ordered, "Nala, go with Glinda. Help her find Simba. Bring him home. We must defeat Scar."

As soon as we were safely away, I said, "Listen, Nala, I'm really looking for my child and a friend—Elphaba."

"Is this Elphaba the one who saved Simba?" Nala asked.

I nodded and she said, "Then she is my friend too."

I smiled and thought, _Elphie, __I__'__m__ on__ my __way __to__ you __where __I__ belong __and__ soon __I__ shall __see __you __and__ our __baby._

We reached the jungle and I saw a broom.

"Elphie!" I gasped.

Nala looked at me and I said, "That's my name for her. She's been here. My Elphie's been here."

Then I saw Elphaba's little green bottle and hat—but no Elphaba.

Tears streamed down my face. "She's gone," I choked, crumpling. "I've lost her and my baby. Everything I wanted is gone—all I wanted was to find Elphaba."

Nala went off and hunted a warthog.

At this point, I didn't care—Elphaba was gone.

Then I heard a racket in the woods behind me and Simba emerged. "You must be Glinda," he greeted me, knowingly.

I nodded and he said, "What's wrong?"

I held up the hat and asked, "Where are they? Where is my Elphie? Where is our baby?"

"Oh, Elphaba and Melena—they're by the river," Simba reported.

"Follow me," he ordered.

I did, quickly, carrying the broom and hat—I'd slipped the bottle into my pocket and was going to ask the Wizard about it when I got the chance.


	21. Worlds Collide 21

_Elphaba's POV_

* * *

_A/N I own nothing. Words to 'Willemijn's Song' belong to Willemijn Verkaik and words to 'Watch Me Soar' belong to Scott Alan.__  
_

* * *

I carefully waded into the river, and began bathing my daughter.

She squirmed and I said, "Don't worry, Mels. It'll be over soon."

She giggled and pointed at something behind us. Then she whispered, "Mama."

I gasped and looked at her. "Did you say something, Mels?" I asked.

"Mama!" she repeated, pointing.

"Elphie?" I heard someone call uncertainly.

I sighed, and tightening my grip on my daughter, slowly emerged from the river, growling.

"Elphie, relax," the voice said. "It's me—your Glinda."

"Lin?" I asked.

She walked over to me and then smiled at our daughter.

Melena smiled up at her and, placing one hand against my face, said, "Mama."

Glinda smiled and said, "Yes, that is Mama."

Then Melena reached toward Glinda and said, "Mom."

I smiled and then asked, "Glinda, what brings you here?"

"I'm on vacation," the blonde said, smiling.

I smiled and I said, "Well, Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands, permit me to introduce you to your daughter. This little girl here is our daughter—I love saying that, by the way—it drives Timon—he's the Meerkat, Pumbaa—he's the Warthog, and Simba—the Lion—crazy—and her name is Melena Sarabi Upland. Melena Sarabi Upland, meet your mom, Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands."

Glinda paused and said, "Melena was your mother's name, right?"

I nodded.

"And Upland is my last name," she continued.

I nodded again.

"But how did you get the middle name? No one in my family or your family has that name," Glinda stated.

I nodded and said, "Right before we raided Colwen Grounds—yes, I did that—I was pregnant and not really thinking—Timon reminded Simba of his mother, Sarabi—the reason we did that was because I was craving human food. So, I figured I'd name my daughter after my mother and his mother, and give her your last name."

"Why do you call her Mels?" Glinda asked, still smiling at our daughter.

I looked at her and said, "Glinda, I was tired and wanted to talk to my daughter and I started to say 'Melena Sarabi Upland' really fast and what came out instead was Mels and the name just sort of stuck."

Glinda smiled and said, "Our little Mels."

Then we walked back to my nest and I put Mels gently in her bed.

I took Glinda's hand and sat quietly on my bed.

"Elphie, look at how peacefully she's sleeping," Glinda began.

"Glinda, I can't walk away from my daughter," I began. "I want her to have what I didn't have—a mother who loves her, a mother who wants to spend as much time as possible with her little girl. I love Mels and I can't lose her."

Glinda smiled and said, "Oh, I see, Elphie. There's more to it than Mels being your daughter—she's the only piece of me you can have with you."

I smiled and said, "Glinda, promise me you'll never tell anyone about Mels—not until it's safe."

Glinda didn't answer. "Glinda?" I asked.

She looked at me and said, "Elphie, you know your mother's bottle?"

I nodded and asked, "Why?"

"Well, I was wondering would it be okay if I took with me to ask the Wizard about it," she explained.

I grinned and said, "Yeah, ask him how she got it in the first place."

Glinda nodded and, then she said, "Simba needs to return to the Pridelands to help his mother, Sarabi, Serafina—that's Nala's mother—and Nala lead the rebellion against Scar."

"Wait, the lionesses are planning a rebellion against Scar?" I asked, shocked.

Glinda nodded and said, "Things are _that_ bad. Besides, I was hoping I could stay here with Mels while you, Timon, Pumbaa, Simba, and Nala fight Scar. Then, once it's safe in the Pridelands, you'd come back for us."

I nodded and said, "OK, Glinda. That'll be our plan."

Then Nala stalked by us and Mels woke up, and began screaming and crying.

I scooped her up and began singing gently to her.

"_It__ was __just __a__ little __smile __and__ it__ shuddered__ me. __Just __a __little __thing __could__ brighten__ up__ your __day. __Such __a__ tiny, __little __boy, __only__ seven __years. __Still __I__ saw __that __little __spark __in__ your __eyes, __a__ spark __of __hope,__ a__ spark__ of __trust __with __a __lion__'__s __bravery, __waking __up__ each__ morning__ fighting__ the __fight. __A __little__ smile, __so __truthfully __and__ I __couldn__'__t__ help__ but __feel __so __ashamed__ of __all __my __doubts __and __my __fears __in __this __perfect __easy __life__ that__ I __lived. __It__ was __a__ just __a__ little__ song__ that __she__ sung __for __me. __Just __a__ little __song__—__it __took __my __breath __away. __Just __a __tiny, __little__ girl__—__stronger __than __the __sea__—__with __that __little__ song__ she __told __me __to__ have__ faith__—__telling__ me __to__ live __my __life, __to __follow __my __dreams,__ to __be __proud__ of __everything __I__ achieve.__ To __seize __the__ day __and __that __is __strife __to__ make__ every __moment __real. __You __can __fight __the__ fight __whenever__ you __need__ in__ this __perfect__ easy __life__ that __you __live. __But __you__ colored __the__ world __with __your __smile. __You__ let __the __clouds __in __the __sky__ follow __you. __You __colored __the__ world __with __your __smile. __I __just __hope__ I __colored__ your__ sky __a__ bit __blue. __Oh, __you__ colored __the__ world __with__ your __smile. __You __let __the __clouds __in__ the __sky __follow __you.__You __colored __the __world __with__ your __smile.__ I__ just __hope __I__ colored __your __sky __a__ bit __blue.__Seize __the __day__—__that __is __strife __to __make __every__ moment__ real.__You __can __fight__ the __fight __whenever __you__ need__ in __this__ wondrous, __precious __life, __in __this __blessed__ and __magic__ life,__ in__ this __perfect __easy__ life __that __you __live.__"_ I sang, smiling tenderly at little Mels.

Glinda watched me and I said, "Glinda, go after Nala. It will help our daughter. Your anger at Nala is upsetting her."

Glinda nodded and I continued soothing Mels as Glinda hunted Nala down.

"_I __know__ that __it__'__s__ hard__ for __you__ to__ imagine__ that__ I__'__m__ not __that __little __girl__ you__ once __knew.__ I__'__m __no __longer __twelve __what __you __see__ is __a__ woman__ standing __in __front __of __you __and __I__—__I __have __been __patient. __I__ have __been __kind.__ I __paid __all __my__ dues __and __I __gave __up __my __time.__I__ can__'__t __be __confined__ to __the __past __anymore. __My __wings __have __grown.__ Everyone__ says__ just __to__ be __thankful, __just __to__ be __grateful, __to __just __let __it __be. __But __I__'__m__ tired__ of __this __waiting. __It__'__s __always __tomorrow. __I__'__m __done __with__ perceptions __that __you__'__ve __had__ of __me. __I__'__ve __given__ you __blood.__You__'__ve __given__ me__ tears. __I__'__ve __given__ my __heart __and__ so __many __years.__It__'__s __finally __time __to __fend__ for __myself __and __open __my __wings. __It__'__s __my __time __to __soar.__Yes, __my __time. __And __I__ don__'__t __need__ you__ to __love __me.__That__'__s __not __what __I__ asked.__ Just __want __you __to __see__ that __I__'__m __more __than __my __past.__You __have__ expectations, __well __they__'__re __just __too__ small __and __I__'__m__ dreaming__ big.__So__ watch __me __soar.__Watch __me__ soar.__Watch __me __soar.__It__'__s __time __to __let__ go.__Take __a __leap.__Touch __the__ sky.__Feel__ the__ wind__ press__ against __me __as __my __wings __to __learn __to __fly __and __soar. __I __will __soar.__Watch__ me __soar.__Yes,__ I__ know__ that__ it__'__s__ hard__ for __you__ to __imagine__ that__ I__'__m __not __that__ young __girl __you__ once __knew.__I__' __m__ no__ longer__ twelve,__ what __you__ see__ is__ a __woman __soaring __in __front __of __you.__" _I sang.

She squirmed and continued crying.

I sighed and said, "Oh, Mels, why won't you calm down?"

She picked up screaming again and just screamed one word. "Mama! Mama!" she screamed.

I rocked her and said, "Do you want Uncle Timon and Uncle Pumbaa to come over?"

She kicked at me and screamed and fought me and cried. "Mama!"

I sighed and I knew I really had to help her calm down before Glinda returned.


	22. Worlds Collide 22

_Glinda's POV_

"Nala!" I yelled, furiously.

"What do you want, Glinda?" she snapped.

"My daughter was sleeping peacefully when you stalked by and woke her up! Now she's fussing and Elphie can't calm her down again!" I yelled, worried about my daughter.

"Oh, so suddenly it's my fault that Simba is being an idiot!" she snapped.

"No, I'm not saying that, Nala," I snapped.

"I'm saying that it's your fault that my little girl—my baby, who I literally just met today—is currently having a fit!" I snarled

"Wait, what?" Nala asked, shocked.

"You didn't know your daughter?" she asked.

I nodded and said, "I've been in the Emerald City for the past year and have been basically out of it for most of that time."

Nala gasped and I nodded.

"But why are you here now?" she demanded.

I smiled at her and said, "I'm supposed to be on a 'vacation' of sorts."

Nala nodded and I said, "Elphaba's in. She's all for helping to boot Scar out of power."

Nala grinned and said, "Well, it wasn't a total waste."

Then I added, "I'm sure Simba will come around eventually—once he gets some sense knocked into him," jokingly.

Nala smiled again and said, "I'm sure you're right, Glinda."


	23. Worlds Collide 23

_Elphaba's POV_

Five loooong hours later, Mels finally fell back asleep. I smiled and whispered, "Melena Sarabi Upland, you most certainly are my good little girl."

Glinda came back smiling and then asked, "How could Mels tell that I was upset with Nala?"

I sighed and said, "She's an empath, as well as a telepath, and can detect emotions and sometimes read minds. She's more in tune with me—and you—simply because we are her parents. Nala was only easy because it was so obvious. She also saw Nala's face in your mind, instead of mine. When she was sleeping, she was happy because we were both thinking about each other. Then Nala came over and upset her, and you got mad, and began thinking about Nala, instead of me."

Glinda nodded and then Nala came over. "Elphaba and Glinda, I was wondering have either of you seen Simba near here?" the lioness asked.

We shook our heads and picking up Mels, I ordered, "Follow me. We'll check in with Timon and Pumbaa."

After we reached the main nest, Nala walked over to the sleeping Timon and Pumbaa and began poking the Meerkat. "Timon. Timon," she called.

"Aren't you the sweetest little girl in all of Oz?" I cooed to my daughter, hoping it would annoy Timon enough and he'd wake up.

Glinda grinned at me and Timon woke up, ready to fight.

"Relax, Timon," Nala said. "It's just us—me, Elphaba, Glinda, and a baby."

"The baby's name is Melena Sarabi Upland," I said, calmly.

Glinda smiled and Nala asked, "Have either of you seen Simba?"

"Last time we saw him, he was with you," Timon said, calmly.

Then a monkey arrived and said, "You won't find Simba here. The king has returned."

"He's gone to challenge Scar," Nala smiled.

Turning to Glinda, I said, "Glinda, stay here with Melena. I have to go. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Then I took off running, in Simba's steps.

"What's gotten into Elphaba?" Timon asked.

"She's joining Simba," Glinda whispered. "I'm to remain here with Mels. Then she'll come back for our daughter—and me."

Timon nodded and Nala quickly began explaining Simba's past.

"OK, so Simba was the Prince of the Pridelands and his father died two or so years ago, and everyone thought Simba was dead too, so his uncle Scar took the throne. Now Simba's gone back to reclaim his kingdom," Nala finished.

Timon looked confused and asked for a repeat, but Nala got frustrated and just ran after me.

Glinda rolled her eyes and muttered, "You are pathetic, Timon. I got it the first time and as Elphaba would say, 'she's a blonde,' and really all you need to know is that Simba needs your help. That's it."

Timon nodded and then he and Pumbaa went after Nala, Simba, and me.


	24. Worlds Collide 24

Nala and I quickly caught up to Simba.

"Simba!" Nala yelled. "Wait up!"

He turned and saw us. "Elphaba! Nala!" he called, thrilled to see us.

We grinned and I said, "Simba, I'm with you until the end. I fight for what's right—including Animal rights—and I _will_ help you take back _your_ kingdom."

"Well, once I take back the throne, you, Melena, and Glinda are welcome within the Pridelands—no, in fact, I'll adopt the three of you into the pride," Simba replied.

"Why?" Nala asked.

"Elphaba saved my life, Glinda supported her, and I can't separate a child from its mother," Simba replied.

Then we looked over the devastation and Nala asked, "Well?"

He shook his head. "I know you told me, but I had to see for myself. We've got a kingdom to save," Simba said, solemnly.

Timon and Pumbaa soon joined us and they both frowned.

"This is my home," Simba told Timon.

"Well, if it means this much to you, buddy, we're seeing this through to the end," Timon commented.

"How do we get past the hyenas?" I asked, noticing the hyenas—we'd have to get by them somehow, but I had no plan.

"Live bait," Simba whispered.

"Timon and Pumbaa will take care of that. Elphaba, you and Nala will rally the lionesses and find my mother. I'll find Scar," Simba told us, sharply.

"What, I'm supposed to do the hula for them?" Timon asked.

I grinned and said, "Go for it, Timon."

Then after he and Pumbaa distracted the hyenas, as the two friends were running, they hit a dead-end.

Then Timon proposed to Shenzi, which shocked everybody. "Shenzi Marie Predatorra Veldetta Jackalina Hyena, will you do me the honor of becoming…my bride?"

Shenzi looked at him and said, "I don't think so."

So Timon and Pumbaa kept running from the hyenas.


	25. Worlds Collide 25

Meanwhile, Nala and I were rounding up the Lionesses who were loyal to Simba and wanted to see Scar dethroned.

"Where's Sarabi?" Nala demanded, anxiously.

"Scar called her," Nala's mother spoke up.

I growled and said, "Come on. We gotta help Sarabi."

"SARABI!" everyone heard Scar yell.

I growled. _Someone __had__ to __do __something__—__someone__ had __to__ stop __Scar._

He then yelled at her. "Where is your hunting party? They aren't doing their job," he accused.

"The herds have moved on, Scar. We must leave Pride Rock," Sarabi said, wisely.

"We're not leaving," Scar snapped.

"Then you've sentenced us to death," Sarabi snarled.

"I'm the king. I can do whatever I want," Scar snarled.

"If you were half the king Mufasa was," Sarabi began, challenging Scar.

"I am ten times the king Mufasa was," Scar snarled, slapping Sarabi and knocking her to the ground.

Simba sprang onto a rock, snarling, furious at what had happened to his mother.

"Mufasa?" Scar gasped.

"No, he's dead," Scar reassured himself.

Simba ran over to Sarabi to make sure she was ok. "Mufasa?" she asked, uncertainly.

"No, Mom," Simba said. "It's me—Simba. I've come home."

Then he turned to Scar. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart," he snapped at the older Lion.

Scar looked at Simba and said, "Now, Simba we're family."

"Step down or fight, Scar," Simba threatened—I had never seen Simba acting so harshly before.

"Oh, I would, it's just they think I'm king," Scar said, pointing to the hyenas.

Simba looked at them and then Nala and I arrived. "Well, we don't," Nala called. "We support Simba."

I smiled and then Scar said, "Well, they won't support you once they find out what you've done."

I growled. "Simba, what is he talking about?" Nala called.

"You didn't tell them," Scar accused.

"Tell them," he ordered the young Lion. "Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death."

I growled, tensing. "I am," Simba said, calmly.

"Say it isn't so," Sarabi begged her son.

Suddenly I found my voice. "Simba remember what I told you at Shiz!" I yelled to the young Lion.

"That may be your secret…" I began.

"But that doesn't make it true," he finished, turning to look into my eyes.

"Oh, so now you listen to a green freak?" Scar teased.

"Elphaba understands how I felt when Dad died," he accused.

"That helplessness of not being able to do anything, of being blamed for the parent's death, for she's been through it—tell Scar, Elphaba," Simba called to me.

I nodded and, stepping forward, carefully said, "It's my fault."

"What's your fault?" Sarabi demanded.

"That my sister is the way she is and my mother is gone. See, when my mother is pregnant with Nessarose, Father was really worried that the baby might turn out, well…" I began.

Nala and Simba looked at me, and we all said, "Green."

"So to make sure that the baby would turn out normal, Father made Mother chew milkflowers all the time—day and night. The milkflowers made Nessa come too soon, her little legs all tangled and Mother, well, our Mother never woke up after that. It killed me. The day before was the last day I ever saw her alive and I'm losing her. I'm losing the memories. She died that day. I lost the only member of my family who loved me," I said, shaking and getting choked up.

Then I looked Scar straight in the eye. "None of which would have happened if not for me," I declared.

Then I turned to the Lionesses and said, "I told my best friend the exact same thing, but she told me, 'You know what, Elphaba? That may be your secret, but that doesn't make it true,' and she's right. It's only true if you continue to believe it. Simba, do you still honestly believe that you're responsible for your father's death?" I asked Simba.

He shook his head and said, "No, I was doing everything I could to get to somewhere I could save him—I wanted to save my father."

"Either way, you're a murderer," Scar snapped, forcing Simba backwards.

I groaned—there had to be a way.

Suddenly, I remembered. I was talented—I was a witch. I could use my powers, right?

I glanced at Sarabi and then shook my head.

Scar leaned down and whispered something in Simba's ear and we all watched Simba sprang at Scar, yelling, "MURDERER!"

What had just happened?

"Tell them!" Simba ordered. "Tell them the truth!" he yelled.

"I killed Mufasa," Scar muttered.

"Louder!" Simba ordered. "I want the entire Pride Lands to hear you!"

"I KILLED MUFASA!" Scar yelled.

The hyenas attacked Simba, but Nala, Sarabi, Serafina, the other Lionesses and I all charged them.

"Simba, go after Scar!" I yelled.

Even Rafiki—he was the Monkey from the jungle—helped us fight against the hyenas.

Nala glanced at me and soon saw the hyenas were forcing me toward the edge of Pride Rock.

"Elphaba! Watch out!" she screamed to me.

I looked at her and Nala realized I would be fine.

I looked thoughtful and then it hit me—I had to defy gravity once more.

"_Something__ has __changed__ within __me. __Something__ is__ not __the __same. __I__'__m __through __playing __by __the__ rules __of __someone __else__'__s __game. __Too __late __for __second-guessing.__Too __late__ to __go __back__ to__ sleep.__ It__'__s__ time __to __trust __my __instincts. __Close __my __eyes__…__and __leap. __It__'__s __time__ to__ try __defying__ gravity.__ I __think __I__'__ll __try __defying __gravity __and __you__ can__'__t __pull __me __down,__"_ I challenged the hyenas.

They stalked closer to me and, tightening my grip on my broom, I backed closer to the edge.

"_I__'__m__ through__ accepting __limits__ '__cause__ someone__ says __they__'__re __so.__ Some__ things __I __cannot__ change, __but __till __I __try __I__'__ll __never__ know.__Too __long__ I__'__ve __been __afraid __of __losing__ love__ I__ guess__ I__'__ve __lost.__Well, __if__ that__'__s __love, __it __comes__ at __much __too __high __a __cost. __I__'__d__ sooner__ buy __defying __gravity. __Kiss__ me __goodbye,__ I__'__m__ defying__ gravity__ and__ you __can__'__t __pull __me __down,__"_ I challenged the hyenas again.

The hyenas forced me to fall over the edge and I smiled and instead of falling to the ground, I began rising into the sky.

"_So __if__ you __care __to __find __me, __look __to __the __Western __Sky!__ As __someone__ told __me __lately,__ '__ev__'__ryone __deserves __the__ chance__ to __fly!__' __And __if __I__'__m __flying __solo, __at __least__ I__'__m__ flying __free!__ To __those __who__'__d__ ground __me, __take __a__ message__ back __from __me: __Tell __them__ how __I __am__ defying__ gravity! __I__'__m __flying __high, __defying__ gravity! __And __soon, __I__'__ll__ match__ them__ in __renown! __And__ nobody __in__ all __of __Oz, __no __Wizard __that __there __is __or __was, __is __ever __gonna __bring __me __down! Ahhhh!__" _I called, racing skyward, but not heading west. I wanted to finish this battle.

The hyenas looked at me and ran. "Nala! Tell the Lionesses it's alright!" I yelled to my friend. "It's just me!"

She nodded and told Simba's other supporters.

Then we all watched as Simba flipped Scar over the back of Pride Rock, where the hyenas destroyed the old Lion.

I walked over to Simba and said, "You did what you had to."

He nodded and then reclaimed the Pridelands.


	26. Worlds Collide 26

Then he looked at me and said, "Go get your family and bring them here."

I nodded, returned to the jungle, picked up Glinda and Mels, and finally returned to the Pridelands.

When we arrived, I paused and said, "Mels, here we are—home sweet home."

She looked around and Glinda smiled.

Then I led the way to Pride Rock.

"Simba, they're human!" someone yelled.

"Silence, Zira!" Simba ordered.

"She saved my life," Simba snapped back. "I owe her a debt of gratitude and the only way I think of to repay her is to adopt her—and her family—into the pride!"

"Simba, we have your word," Sarabi began. "And we do believe you, but what does she say? What about her family?"

"Well, her daughter's too young to remember, and Glinda was sick at the time, but apparently, the blonde, Glinda, supported Elphaba one hundred percent," Simba answered honestly.

I walked forward and soon learned there was a pride meeting occurring debating letting me, Glinda, and Mels join them.

I said, "Simba, may I testify as to why the three of us should be allowed to join the Pride?"

Simba nodded.

"Well, when I went to Shiz, I was studying Life Sciences with a Goat professor. His name was Dr. Dillamond. After he was taken away by guards, we got a new teacher, Dr. Niddik." I began explaining.

Simba shuddered and then I continued.

"Dr. Niddik had a cage with a lion cub in it. I started freaking out and trying to find someone to help free that lion. I panicked, used my powers, made my entire class do this freaky dancing thing, which was really scary, and then grabbed the cage and ran. I didn't stop until I was safe in the woods. Then I let the cub go and he told me, 'My name is Simba.' So I told him to go home. He said he had no home and that he was responsible for his father's death, which as we all know is completely false. So, I told him, 'Simba, that may be your secret, but that doesn't make it true.' Then I went to the Emerald City with Glinda, where she somehow managed to get me pregnant—don't ask, because I have no clue how that happened—and I became a fugitive—the 'Wicked' Witch of the West. That isn't true. Ask Simba. Ask Glinda. Ask Timon. Ask Pumbaa. Ask Nala. Have I ever hurt them or their loved ones? No, I've tried to help them. Anyway, while, I was hiding in the jungle with Simba, he mentioned you, Sarabi. OK, in my defense, I was pregnant. Leave me alone. So we raided Colwen Grounds—we took all of their food. Five months after our raid, I gave birth to my first daughter—Melena Sarabi Upland—Melena for my mother, Sarabi for Simba's mother, and Upland for her mother. Then Glinda, Mels—that's our daughter's nickname—and I were finally reunited, but I had to help Simba. He had to know that I was willing to fight at his side and I proved that. I proved that against the hyenas. Then I picked Glinda and Mels up and we returned here. I fight for Animals rights—all across Oz Animals—just like you—are losing the ability to speak." I finished.

Zira sprang and accused me of lying.

Glinda took a deep breath. "Elphie's words ring true. It is the Wizard who is behind the Animal suppression, but really he has lost most of his power to the Press Secretary. She's the real Mastermind and the one coming up with new Banns every week," Glinda snapped, angrily, glaring at the ground.

Zira hissed and slashed at me, cutting me over my left eye.

"Elphie!" Glinda screamed.

"Mama!" my daughter called, crying.

Despite the blood, I tried to smile at them—to reassure them.

Simba said, "No more witness is required."

Sarabi looked thoughtful, but then nodded. Then Nala nodded and Serafina nodded—all of those truly loyal to Simba nodded.

He smiled and said, "Welcome to the Pride, Glinda, Elphaba, and Melena Sarabi Upland."

We all smiled and then he saw the cut over my eye. "Who did this to you?" he asked.

"Zira," I answered honestly.

"Get out of the Pridelands!" Simba ordered Zira. "Take your family and leave!"

Zira nodded and left, taking three cubs, and several other Lionesses with her.

Rafiki came and checked my eye. "It will be fine, but she'll carry the scar forever," he told Glinda.

"No pictures," she called to me.

I nodded in agreement.

Then I pulled a ring out of my pocket and asked, "Glinda Arduenna Upland of the Upper Uplands, will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

Glinda smiled at me and said, "Yes, Elphie. A thousand times yes."

I smiled and kissed her.

Mels looked at us and then smiled and began clapping her hands together.


	27. World Collide 27

After Zira and her newly formed pride left, Glinda looked at me and asked, "Where will we marry, Elphie?"

"Here," I said, "in the Pridelands."

She nodded and said, "I guess Melena Sarabi Upland will remain here with you—to protect her—correct?"

I nodded—it killed me to have to separate my family, but it was the only way that the three of us would survive.

Glinda smiled at me and I smiled back at her.

Mels smiled at both of us and Simba asked, "When do you wish to marry?"

"The sooner, the better," I said, stroking Glinda's face.

"Then the wedding will be today, sister," he finished.

"OK, Simba. Wait, did you call me, sister?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, my mother, Sarabi, has offered to be your sponsor here at Pride Rock and in the Pridelands. She will be your mentor—and your mother—as long as you are one of the Pride," Simba explained.

I grinned and said, "Thanks, brother."

Simba smiled and that very afternoon, Glinda and I were married.

"Elphie, I'll hide my ring, when I'm in Oz," Glinda murmured sadly. "And when I'm here, in the Pridelands, I'll wear it. It's the only way."

I nodded and hugged her as hard as I could. "Come back whenever you can," I whispered in her ear.

"I will, my Elphie," she said, hugging me back.

Mels fussed because Glinda was leaving and I said, "She'll back—I know she will."

Sarabi came over and said, "It's tough seeing a loved one leave."

I smiled and said, "Hello, Mother."

"Elphaba, dear, you'll need to stay to care for your cub until she is old enough to help the Pride hunt," Sarabi said gently. "Glinda will come back and help when she can, but most of the responsibility falls on you."

I nodded and watched as Mels drifted off to sleep, dreaming no doubt of when Glinda would return.

Sarabi then said, "I may seem a little overprotective of my granddaughter, but that is because I lost a great deal of time with Simba."

I smiled and said, "Well, I am hoping you'll be willing to spend some time with me—I had very little time with my mother."

She nodded and said, "I will, Elphaba."

I grinned and she said, "Stay with your little one, Elphaba."

I nodded, but Sarabi asked, "Are you okay?"

I nodded and said, "Even though I know I shouldn't—'wishing only wounds the heart'—I can't help wishing Glinda could stay here with me and Mels."

Sarabi smiled wistfully and said, "Remember she will return."


	28. Worlds Collide 28

A year later, Simba had a daughter. I walked over to where Nala was sleeping—next to her was my niece.

I smiled.

Simba saw me watching his daughter and said, "Her name is Kiara."

"Kiara," I repeated. "It's beautiful—just like she is."

He smiled at me and said, "You'll be at the presentation ceremony tomorrow, correct?"

I nodded and said, "Yes, I'm looking forward to it—to everyone in the Pridelands celebrating our princess' birth."

Simba smiled and my daughter crawled over to me. "Momma?" she asked.

"Yes, Mels?" I said, gently, holding my daughter tightly.

"Momsie come," she said simply.

"Uh, what?" I asked, stupidly.

"Momsie come home," she repeated.

"Mels, why would Glinda—oh, right, her duty as a member of the Pride," I said, feeling stupid for not realizing this detail sooner.

Melena smiled at me and then pointed to the den entrance. "Momma, look," she insisted.

I turned and looked and there was my wife.

I set Mels down and walked over to Glinda. "You came back," I whispered, after yanking her into my arms.

"Elphie, I'm scared, for you—and Melena Sarabi," she murmured.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your mother's bottle," she began.

I nodded and she said, "The Wizard gave it to her. Which means…"

She trailed off and ran out of the den, crying, "I'm sorry."

"That was odd," Simba commented.

I glared at him and ran after Glinda, grabbing her wrist. "What's wrong?"


	29. Worlds Collide 29

"You're the Wizard's daughter and he wanted to know if you were safe and I said yes and then he asked, 'Why hasn't she been seen anywhere in Oz?' So, I shrugged and said, 'Maybe she's hiding somewhere to plan her next move in Oz.' He glared at me and Madame Morrible asked, 'But then why did she strike in Munchkinland steal all of the food out of her family's home?' I gasped—faking shock—and he said, 'Don't lie to me, Glinda.' So, I took a deep breath and mumbled, 'Congratulations, Grandpa.' He stared at me and said, 'I'll kill him—I'll kill the man who got my daughter pregnant…' Morrible interrupted and said, 'What if she married him?' 'If she did, I'll let him off. If not, he dies,' the Wizard threatened. Then I said, 'While, we're on the topic of Elphaba, she is married to the father.' He sighed with relief and said, 'You're dismissed, Glinda.' I ran off, intending to come warn you when I ran into Fiyero. 'Glinda, I love Elphaba,' he said. 'I'll claim the child is mine and I'm married to her.' I kicked him and snarled, 'You stay away from her—and her baby.' Then I ran, and the only way to make sure I'd lose him was to cut through Zira's territory…"

"Did she hurt you?" I interrupted.

She shook her head and said, "But I'm not sure about Fiyero—I lost track of him after I slipped through the Outlands."

I nodded and said, "I can't go back to Oz—not for a while. Mels will go on her first hunt when she's sixteen. Then we—you, Mels, and I—will return to Oz where she'll finally meet the Wizard."

Glinda nodded in agreement.

Then Mels came over and said, "Momma, tired."

I smiled and said, "Come on, Glinda. Let's get our daughter and ourselves to bed."

Glinda smiled and we tucked our daughter in, using my old cloak as a blanket. "Night, Momma," Mels whispered sleepily. "Night, Momsie."

"Goodnight, Mels," I whispered.

"Goodnight, Melena Sarabi," Glinda whispered.


	30. Worlds Collide 30

The next morning, I gently shook Glinda awake. "Rise and shine, my blonde princess," I whispered in her ear.

"Elphie, it's too early," she whined.

"Momsie silly," Mels giggled.

I smiled and said, "Glinda, listen to me. We can talk more later, and I'll even let you sneak in a nap if you want. But today is Kiara's presentation and we have to be there. It is our duty as members of this Pride and as her successors…" "Should anything happen to her," I added as an afterthought.

"What?" Glinda sat up.

"What about what?" I asked.

"We're princesses?" she asked dumbly.

I nodded.

"What is a presentation?" Glinda asked.

"Basically, Simba is showing the kingdom its future ruler—his daughter," I explained. "This is the first presentation I've attended. I think that is what happens."

Glinda nodded and I picked Mels and carried her outside the den. All members of the Pride, except for Glinda, Mels, and I, had to be waiting on the rocks leading up Pride Rock to the den to watch our King, Queen, and the Crown Princess—Simba, Nala, and Kiara—leave the den for the presentation.

I squeezed Glinda's hand and she smiled at me, before Simba emerged. "My brother," I said, smiling and bowing respectfully to the king.

"Sisters, I am glad that you both are here for the presentation and that you have brought your own daughter with you," Simba greeted us.

I smiled and said, "I'm sure Princess Kiara will make a great queen someday."

He smiled and I led my family onto the top rock before Pride Rock itself.

Glinda had and I had a lot of talking to do after this presentation.

As Kiara was presented, Glinda, Mels, and I joined the pride and the animals in cheering and bowing to our future queen.


	31. Author's Note

_**A/N. Hey guys, listen up. I have a poll for deciding who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath and tells her that Angel's missing. So far, no one, besides me, has voted on it. So vote for who you want to sacrifice to Max's wrath or I won't update this story anymore and you'll never know Max's reaction, if Angel is found, and if the person is killed. It's on my profile and if no one else votes, the person I voted for to be the sacrifice will be the one sent. I want someone to say I think so-and-so should face Max. So go vote.  
**_


	32. Author's Note 2

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
